Recent advances in camera, video, and related computer technology have led to the creation of new types of video content. For example, video content can be generated in two-dimensional video, 360 degree interactive video, three-dimensional video, and/or other formats. Different types of video content are traditionally played in separate types of video content players. For example, two-dimensional video content is typically displayed in a video player configured for 2D playback, such as a traditional media player, streaming video player, and the like. Interactive video content, such as 360 degree video, is often displayed in a separate type of video player or application. Three dimensional video may be played in yet another player or application.
As various types of video content have become mainstream, content developers are now generating related content for the same subject in multiple video formats. For example, a television show, movie, advertisement, sporting event, and/or any other content may be captured in traditional two dimensional video and companion 360 degree interactive video. A user consuming the content may be forced to switch between multiple video players and/or applications—e.g., a video player for the 2D linear video and an application for the 360 degree interactive video. Switching between multiple players and/or applications can be inefficient, time consuming, and inconvenient for a user viewing the content. A single platform configured to display multiple types of video content would be useful.